warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Cranefeather
Cranefeather is a small brown and white tabby tom. He is the son of Pouringfall and Littleflame, his siblings being born as stillborns. He was an apprentice of SummerClan, his mentor being his uncle, Flaringflame, but he later became Medicine Cat after the death of Pikepelt, being selected by StarClan to take her place. As for his Medicine Cat name, he simply changed his own name. Though he never had a SummerClan medicine cat as a mentor, Honeydapple occasionally met him at the border to give him some tips, as Froststar ordered her to. Cranefeather is described as a quiet and reserved tom, often keeping to himself and not often speaking up. He's known to be mature for a kit, not playing often, and talking with warriors. He's overall an intelligent cat, wishing to be a Medicine Cat and know all the herbs that ever existed. Of course, his brother, Flashkit, often teases him for this, at least when he was alive. Cranefeather often ignored his teasings, setting his heart on his life goal, which he has now achieved. When he does talk, Cranefeather is well-mannered and very friendly, often very forgiving and understanding. He's quite a good friend, so many cats try to talk with him, but he doesn't often talk back, not being a good fan of talking. Description Appearance Cranefeather's pelt is still fluffy, soft, and very kit-like, being snow-white and chestnut brown in color. His pelt is mostly white, and clean, often cleaned by himself. He isn't very clumsy being a smaller cat with a longer tail, so he doesn't get it dirty very often. Cranefeather's soft pelt also has dark, chestnut-brown mackerel tabby patches on it, resembling his father. The fur on his paws is amazingly soft and fluffy, and so is the fur on his head. His fur is fairly thick yet quite short, and it is very easy to groom, to his liking. Cranefeather's bone-structure has a fair and average strength with an average thickness. It is still healthy, but it wasn't very helpful in his kithood, making him often feel weak, but it has strengthed and become healthy over time. He doens't have that much of a muscular build, but is slowly getting one, and is fairly strong. Cranefeather is overall short, especially for a tom, with short legs ending in smaller, well-rounded paws. But, he does seem to be slowly growing, but he won't end up being very tall, as he gets his height from his mother. Cranefeather's eyes are a dull green, one in his white fur, and the other surrounded by a chestnut brown tabby patch. But they are round and rather large, often shining in the light, making him look adorable. His tail is unusually long, giving him a great amount of balance. His head is an average size, ending in a well-rounded muzzle with a powerful lower jaw resting below it. His ears are fairly small, slightly rounded at their tips, but with perfect hearing. His whiskers are surprisingly long and a brilliant silvery color, drooping because of their length. His nose is quite cute, rather small and a pale pink, the same shade as his soft yet thick pawpads. Cranefeather's claws are unusually long and sharp, as he is named after them and his long tail for balance, like the balance of a crane. His teeth are a pretty pearly white, healthy and strong with an average length. Cranefeather often stands with his chest slightly puffed out and his head held fairly high. His tail is often rather high and waving to show that he's friendly, and always willing to make friends. His front and hind legs are often shoulder and hip width apart, with his shoulders slightly relaxed. Character Cranefeather's a very quiet tom, especially for an apprentice. He doesn't even seem to talk to his mother often, if he ever speaks, it's usually to mature and bright warriors, or if possible, the Medicine Cat. Unlike other apprentices, he doens't play much, making others think that he's sick, though he's not. It is believed that Cranefeather may be a bit shy, so he doesn't talk much, but it is still unknown. When others try to speak to him, Cranefeather usually ignores them, unless they're trying to talk about a topic he likes. He wants to be a Medicine Cat, but his brother, Flashkit, often teases him about this, so he doesn't seem to mention the topic much. Cranefeather can also be described as reserved. He doesn't attract much attention to himself for being quiet, and he seems very independant and secretive. Overall, Cranefeather's a very intelligent cat, especially for his young age, being a kit. His knowledge is phenominal for his age, since he's somehow managed to learn about some herbs, showing interest in being a Medicine Cat (thought he never will be). He seems to know a lot about other Clans, learning from his Uncle, Flaringflame, a trainee in the Dark Forest. Cranefeather can also be a pain, acting like a smart, know-it-all. Because of this, he often drives others away. He doesn't talk much, so not everyone knows of his knowledge, but when he talks, he is obviously fairly smart for his young age. Cranefeather has a strong disliking for violence, and is often teased for his complaints of training to be a warrior. Cranefeather is a fairly ill-tempered cat, but only towards the many cats who do not hold his respect. He can be seen as a very rude cat, but this is mainly because he's a know-it-all. It can be fairly difficult to gain his respect, being a rather picky cat, but those who happen to gain it are treated with upmost respect. Again, there is a very exclusive and tiny list of cats who have his respect, but those who do have it, should be quite thankful, as he'll often treat them like a god. However, this respect can still be lost, resulting in the use of Cranefeather's sharp tongue if they happen to irritate him. It's quite easy to frustrate and annoy Cranefeather, and this is found quite amusing. Skills With a vast memory and a great learning experience from not only other Medicine Cats, but StarClan itself, Cranefeather is talented with herbs and healing others. Albeit a bit rude, he knows his herbs well, and is always willing to heal others, so long as they aren't loners or rogues, or threaten him. He has a good way of memorizing things, particularly objects, and as a result, remembers what he has learned well. He knows a bit more tips and tricks than most Medicine Cats who learned from only their mentor, as Cranefeather learned from Honeydapple, who was also taught by StarClan, from a tribe Healer, and he also learned from a few generous StarClan characters. There is one downside to his herb knowledge: he has a knack for experimenting on others with new and unknown herbs. When it comes to this, cats best stray away from him when they're injured or ill. A poor hunter at best, Cranefeather is only terrible due to his lack of strength and speed. However, he has phenomenal tracking skills and a great sense of hearing. His vision is fine, nothing special, but his hearing and scenting seem to be better than an average cat's. He uses these abilities when searching for herbs. For example, when he's searching for an herb with a particular scent, he can find it quite easily. And while searching for this herb, he uses his great sense of hearing to keep himself safe and out of harm's way. If a cat's stalking him, or he feels like someone is, he'll often close his eyes and concentrate on his hearing to detect movements or the breaking of twigs. Unfortunately, if someone is stalking him, he'll be no match for them, since he isn't fast or strong. However, there is one thing he can do in the case of danger: climb. Thanks to his smaller size, Cranefeather can squeeze underneath branches to hide, and his brown and white pelt seems to help him out during the leaf-bare while in trees. His claws are usually well sharpened, which is a bit odd for a Medicine Cat, but he uses them strictly for getting herbs or climbing trees. His longer tail also aids in keeping him balanced while on thin branches. Biography Kithood Cranekit is born to Burningflame in SummerClan along with his brother Flashkit and his stillborn sister Bramblekit. His father, Pouringfall, is an AutumnClan warrior who few know about. While he is being born, his uncle Flaringflame is possessed by Lionstar, and he is seen attacking Clearpaw. Lionstar's main plan was to kill Cranekit and his siblings, but Clearpaw managed to defend them. Cranekit ends up being a "hero", as right after he is named, he raises his head and lets out a loud, irritated mewl, causing Flaringflame to remove Lionstar from his body. After the fight ends, Cranekit yawns and cuddles closer to his mother, and is revealed to be the complete opposite of his rowdy brother, who ends up batting at him and causing him to whimper. Flashkit continues to be rambuncious, and ends up irritating his mother. She moves Cranekit away from him, and he eventually falls asleep while his brother tries his legs. Cranekit eventually stirs and opens his eyes, but his brother, after he is finished talking, tackles Cranekit with a growl. Flashkit continues to try and play with his brother, but Cranekit ignores him, making Clearpaw worried, since kits are usually energetic. Flashkit eventually gives up and cuddles with his brother and falls asleep. Cranekit later awakes once more, yawning and stretching out while his mother continues to sleep. He looks around to not find his brother, so he stumbles to his paws and yawns. After Flashkit grows bored of Flaringflame, he races to Cranekit to bother him once more, demanding that he plays with him. Cranekit returns to Burningflame's side and shakes his head at his brother, letting out an annoyed sigh while Burningflame scolds her other son. The two do eventually play, with Cranekit fleeing while Flashkit tries batting at his tail. The two kits race pass their uncle Flaringflame and splash him with a puddle, causing him to get angry and lift Flashkit into the air by his tail. The two end up playing hide-and-seek in the nursery, but Frostleaf doesn't see the two and accidently sits on Flashkit. Flaringflame asks where Cranekit is, but Flashkit says he doesn't know since they're playing hide-and-seek. Flaringflame follows Cranekit's scent trail to find that he left camp. Cranekit wonders around, tripping about and whimpering as he feels lost, eventually spotting a ginger tom, believing it is Flaringflame. He calls out his name, and quickly races to the tom, only to figure out that it is Lionstar. Flaringflame finds them, crying out "no", while Lionstar sees him, asking what this "blundering fool" (Cranekit) is doing out of camp. Frostleaf carries Cranekit behind a tree to protect him, while Lionstar demands to see him to kill him, since his line should be pure SummerClan, not AutumnClan. Flaringflame fights Lionstar, but fails, but on a good note, Lionstar leaves. They take the injured Flaringflame to camp, and while Pikepelt heals him, Cranekit watches in amazement, showing his interest in herbs. Flaringflame rolls onto his back while Cranekit curiously sniffs his neck wound, asking who did that, but the warrior doesn't respond. Burningflame picks up her son and helps Flaringflame into a sunny patch of warmth, and lays down with him while Cranekit lays at her paws. Burningflame finally reveals that Pouringfall is the father of her kits to Flaringflame, but thankfully Cranekit was asleep and couldn't hear. After they finish discussing, he awakes, sniffing while he lays at his mother's belly, who purrs. He asks Flaringflame for a story, so he tells him the story of Fatestar, Lionstar, Sunstar, and Sparkingflame, eventually leading up to his and Burningflame's birth. Cranekit comments that he doesn't like the story, but his uncle continues anyways. Cranekit eventually pipes up, asking who is father is, but no-one responds. He asks again, and Burningflame eventually leaves a hint, stating that he is a brown tabby. He asks if it was Gatorjaw, Snakeclaw, or Wrenshadow, but his mother ignores him once more. After his mother and uncle leave to talk, Cranekit ventures over to Gatorjaw, curiously sniffing him and asking him if he is his father. Gatorjaw says he's pretty sure he isn't, making Cranekit frown and explains that some cats say he's far away. Burningflame eventually spots him and calls her son over, telling him not to bother warriors. Gatorjaw approaches Burningflame and sits next to her, stating that Cranekit isn't a bother and he loves kits. Burningflame decides to ask the tom to foster her sons and act as their father, and he hesitantly agrees. After they talk, Cranekit approaches Gatorjaw and ask what he was talking about with his mother, and Flashkit joins in. The warrior nervously states that he is the father of the two kits before him, making Cranekit purr happily. While Flashkit plays with their "father's" tail, Cranekit skips around the two. Gatorjaw asks if the two want to learn the hunter's crouch, but Flashkit boasts that he already knows it, but fails. Cranekit laughs at his brother, tumbling onto his haunches and stating that he looks like a dog. Cranekit becomes nervous as his brother stalks him and eventually pounces on him, and the two happily squeal. Together, the brothers stalk Gatorjaw and "attack" him. Flaringflame later approaches his nephews, amused. He states that they must be famished, so they go to look for their mother while Cranekit sits on his back. After they eat, Flashkit complains that he wants to train with his "father", so he runs away to train, irritating a few cats. Meanwhile, Cranekit returns to sleep. Frostleaf is taken by an eagle, so Gatorjaw leaves to find her with a few others. Cranekit stands beside his brother, watching their adopted father leave and telling him to be careful. Once they return, Cranekit asks Gatorjaw what happened, and he explains what happened, and licks his "son" on the head, telling him to inform his mother and uncle that Frostleaf was found. Cranekit purrs and obeys, informing his family before snuggling into his mother's soft white pelt. After the family goes to sleep, Lionstar kills Flashkit. Cranekit awakes to find his brother dead, and whimpers, cuddling close to his brother's bloody body. Burningflame eventually takes her son outside to be mourned for, while Cranekit quivers with grief and fear. While Flaringflame mounrs for Flashkit, Cranekit cuddles into his Uncle's fur, grief visible in his kitten-blue eyes. Gatorjaw presses against Burningflame apologizing for her lost, but Burningflame states that Cranekit still needs his "father". Gatorjaw agrees while blushing, stating that the she-cat is stuck with him. While Burningflame and Gatorjaw sit together a bit later, Cranekit approaches them and asks what they're talking about. Gatorjaw replies "nothing", while lying down and smiling at the kit, who later lays on him.He later returns to sleep beside his mother in the nursery, while Lionstar stalks him in the shadows, planning to kill him. Right before the leader attempts to kill the kit, Burningflame awakes, causing the Dark Forest leader to flee. Cranekit wakes as well with a smile, stretching and touchings his nose to Burningflame's. Rayskit races around the Warrior's den loudly, so Cranekit calmly approaches her and maturely tells her to settle down, since the Warriors were hard-working and needed their rest. The kit thanks Cranekit and leaves the den, while Cranekit nods and approaches Ivorypaw, congratulating him on becoming an apprentice. Burningflame is seen sitting in the nursery licking a paw, while her son lays on her side, snoring softly. Gatorjaw enters the nursery greeting the she-cat while Cranekit stirrs. It is noted that he is growing, but is still a small size. He greets Gatorjaw happily while the warrior gently nudges the kit with his nose, moving his tail around playfully. Cranekit sneezes, stumbling on his legs before playing with Gatorjaw as the tom pretends to be a dog. After he "defeats" Gatorjaw, he calls himself Craneswoop, looking proud. Goldenmoon is close to kitting, and Burningflame tells the she-cat to let her know when she's going to begin so she can take her son outside. Gatorjaw suddenly becomes distance, gazing off blankly, so Burningflame asks what's wrong while Cranekit runs about. Cranekit asks the distant warrior if he's mad at him, but Gatorjaw says he isn't, and goes for a walk. Burningflame shooes her son outside, and he hobbles about. It is later noted that he is pouting, as he his meant to be an apprentice and isn't. Adolescence Cranekit becomes an apprentice with the name Cranepaw, his own Uncle as his mentor. His first mission is to make himself a nest, and not knowing where the good, dry moss his, he uses snow-covered moss that he found, hoping it will thaw out. Much later, Cranepaw is seen hiding from his uncle, knowing that Flaringflame wants to teach him the violent ways of a warrior. Flaringflame eventually gives up his search for his apprentice and leaves to go hunting, leaving Cranepaw relieved. He welcomes himself outside to relax. Flaringflame later returns, making Cranepaw hide from him once more so he doesn't have to train. But, to the apprentice's delight, he's become mates with Frostleaf, meaning he won't train him as much since he'll be spending time with his mate. Cranepaw continues to hide in the apprentices den, wishing toms could have kits so he didn't have to be a warrior. He continues to think of how much he hates the violent ways of warriors, and is eventually interrupted by Ivorypaw, who starts babbling to him. Cranepaw fears the tom will never stop talking, but he eventually does. Cranepaw snaps at Risingpaw as well as she "talks" with Lightningpaw, believing that she's flirting with him, and he likes toms rather than she-cats. Cranepaw sits outside of the apprentice's den, and is eventually visited by a StarClan cat. He tells Cranepaw that he has been selected to be the next Medicine Cat, since Pikepelt never trained anyone. He promises to inform Magpiestar before leaving, making Cranepaw greatly delighted. Adulthood Slowly, Cranefeather finds himself resenting StarClan for their constant demands and taking the lives of young cats. He begins to judge them for making him a medicine cat, and starts to lash back at them. While being uninterested in a mate in kits, and pairs himself with , resulting in his single child, . After feeling satisfied with spiting StarClan, he steps down from his medicine cat position after intensely mentoring Volewhisper to quickly take his role. Still disgusted by the idea of being a father and having such an interaction with another cat, Cranefeather proceeds to ignore his kitten. As a warrior, he is poor at best, but does his best to get along as he continues to live a rather unhappy life. Pedigree Mother: Burningflame - Living Father: Pouringfall - Living Foster Father: Gatorjaw - Living Brother: Flashkit - Deceased, verified StarClan member Sister: Bramblekit - Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandmothers: Mudstar - Deceased, Residence Unknown Sparkingflame - Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandfathers: Falconscreech - Deceased, verified StarClan member Unnamed White tom - Status Unknown Great-Grandmother: Sunstar - Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Grandfather: Eclipseblaze - Deceased, verified StarClan member 2nd Great-Grandmothers: Brilliantflame - Deceased, faded Lightflare - Deceased, faded 2nd Great-Grandfathers: Lionstar - Deceased, verified Dark Forest member Talloak - Deceased, faded 3rd Great-Grandmother: Fatestar - Deceased, faded 3rd Great-Grandfather: Pearlescentpelt - Deceased, faded Aunt: Creekstone - Deceased, verified Dark Forest member Uncle: Flaringflame - Living Relationships Family Burningflame & Gatorjaw: Pouringfall: Cranefeather isn't aware of Pouringfall being his father, and isn't likely to find out until his Warriorhood. Flaringflame: Flashkit: Friends Images Life Image Character Pixels Trivia *Cranefeather's majorly the definition of asexual and aromantic. **However, after he grew irritated with StarClan's constant demands, he had his kit to spite them. ***He was disgusted by his actions and pretended his kitten didn't exist. Category:Toms